The present invention relates to novel N-(3-ethynylphenyl)-6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)-4-quinazolinamine mesylate anhydrous and hydrate forms. These compounds are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative disorders, such as cancers, in mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,498, issued May 5, 1998, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, refers to [6,7-bis(2-methoxyethoxy)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(3-ethynylphenyl)amine hydrochloride which, the patent discloses, is an inhibitor of the erbB family of oncogenic and protooncogenic protein tyrosine kinases, such as epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), and is therefore useful for the treatment of proliferative disorders, such as cancers, in humans. The mesylate compounds of the present invention are similarly useful for the treatment of proliferative disorders, but they also possess certain advantages over the foregoing hydrochloride compound. One advantage is that the mesylate compounds of the present invention are more soluble in aqueous compositions than the above hydrochloride compound, and thus the mesylate compounds of the present invention are easily delivered according to parenteral methods of administration.